


Love in the Time of Coronavirus

by GhostFan77



Series: When the Feeling Strikes [11]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Concern, Cunnilingus, Era III Ghoul Uniform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Fucking, Ghoulish Omega, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pandemics, Penis In Vagina Sex, Planned Vacation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Solace, Uncertainty, Vaginal Sex, change of plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: A follow-up to the second story in my "When the Feeling Strikes" series that takes place several months after the events of "A Quintessential Night of Passion," where Omega and his partner find comfort in each other during uncertain times.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Original Female Character(s)
Series: When the Feeling Strikes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409425
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Love in the Time of Coronavirus

**Author's Note:**

> A nod to Gabriel Garcia Marquez, the writer of "Love in the Time of Cholera", which served as inspiration for the title of this story. 
> 
> Also, a few quick notes as none of this is mentioned: this takes place after the Mexico City show, but just before shit really started to hit the fan. Papa Emeritus III is still the leader of the church; Copia's "ascension" was only part of the Ghost story-line, and Nihil is alive and safe at the abbey.

Several months had passed by, seemingly in the blink of an eye. Life had returned to normal for us, although that would soon be changing again. The new album was set to be released, and a subsequent tour was in the works. Omega and his bandmates were days away from making the announcement that their fans had been waiting for, and we were planning to go away for a few days so we could enjoy each other in a way that we likely wouldn’t be able to until things calmed down again.

Unfortunately, that’s when everything was upended, and the world came to a near stand-still.

It was early March, and just a week separated us from our scheduled departure. We’d been keeping an eye on the developing situation, but we were intent upon—somewhat foolishly, I’ll admit—taking our planned trip. That changed when Papa announced that, effective immediately, all non-essential travel for members of the ministry was to be postponed indefinitely. I was at work when the decree was made, and it was a text from my ghoul that informed me of our change in plans.

_I don’t think he understands how essential it is that I’m balls deep in you far away from here._

I giggled when I saw his text, and I knew I was in store for plenty of grumbling from him when I got home. We both knew the severity of the pandemic, but Omega didn’t often respond well to change, even if this was foreseeable. I told him that I’d be home soon, and we’d talk about it then.

He had painstakingly planned our getaway; our hotel room had a balcony and a spectacular view of the Eiffel Tower, and we were looking forward to utilizing the balcony for more than just its view, even though it was only early spring. “We can wrap up in a nice, warm blanket, and you can sit on my lap so I can fuck you slow and deep, min älskling,” he had whispered in my ear as he fucked me similarly slow and deep in the comfort of our bed. His vision was my vision, and we couldn’t wait to make it a reality.

My company had just instituted a mandatory work from home order for all employees earlier that day, so I’d spent the morning and early afternoon tying up some loose ends before heading out. I sent my ghoul a quick text to let him know that I was on my way, grabbed a bag that contained all of my precious work-from-home essentials, said good-bye to some colleagues that were still in the office, and then I left, not knowing when I’d again return.

He was in his oversized leather chair when I walked through the door. I’d given up on trying to persuade him to part with it, so I just accepted the monstrosity as part of the Omega package deal, something I should’ve done long ago as it had been one of our very few bones of contention. I tossed my keys on the small entryway table and set the bag that contained everything I’d need in order to work from home for the coming weeks next to the table before taking a few steps towards where my ghoul sat. He was slouched in his chair, and I could tell by the way his hair was slightly mussed that he’d had his balaclava and mask on. There had been an official meeting at the abbey about the crisis and the Clergy’s response to it, for which formal dress was required.

I generally enjoyed occasions like this, seeing him all dressed up in his third era uniform, but he was typically in a much better mood. I leaned over the back of the chair, allowing my arms to hang down with my hands settling on his chest, and I kissed the top of his head. “Dewdrop has it, min älskling,” he informed me with a heavy sigh as one of his hands settled over mine. “Wh-what?” I asked, confused at first because ghouls were typically immune from illnesses that afflicted their human counterparts. “He has the virus,” he explained. “We’re not immune to it.”

“Fuck…” It was all I could think to say. He was my favorite of the Fire Ghouls, and I hoped that he was and would continue to be okay. The shenanigans he got up to onstage were only the tip of the iceberg for that ghoul, and he never ceased to amuse me. “He’s alright…mild symptoms, really” Omega elaborated. “He’s in isolation though, and you can imagine how well that is going for Dew.” I couldn’t help but giggle a bit as I thought about how the feisty ghoul must be bouncing off the walls. “Papa is also putting the abbey on lockdown, min älskling.”

I groaned even though I knew it was for the best. “He wanted us to come back and stay in my old quarters, but I told him we’d be fine here,” the Quintessence Ghoul continued. He then tilted his head backwards so he could look at me. “I’m sorry about Paris,” he murmured with a frown. I smiled softly as my hands moved to the sides of his face. “It’s beyond your control, babe,” I whispered before pressing my lips against his. I felt his lips working against mine; it was slightly awkward due to it being upside down, and after several moments, he decided that it wasn’t working for us. “C’mere,” he growled as he grasped my wrist and pulled me around to the side of the chair. “Get up here,” he beckoned as he patted the worn leather arms, and I knew instantly what he wanted: for me to kneel on the arms and straddle his face so he could go down on me. I hiked my skirt up around my waist and did as I’d been instructed, and my nether regions were soon just above Omega’s face.

“No panties today, min älskling?” he murmured with a deviously quirked eyebrow as he pressed soft and wet kisses along the inside of one thigh, and then repeated on the other. “I had to take them off, Omega,” I purred as I ran my fingers through his hair. “I was thinking about you, and they got soaked.” He groaned upon receiving that information before he buried his face in my cunt. “Fuck, yessssss,” I hissed through gritted teeth as I allowed my head to loll back. His arms slid around my thighs, and his hands settled on my derrière. I felt his fingers dig in as he gripped a cheek in each of his large hands while he eagerly worked me towards my first orgasm. “I love you so fucking much,” he mumbled against my lower lips before his tongue probed my entrance.

The Quintessence Ghoul dropped enough of his glamour for his sinful demon tongue to slip inside of me, swirling around my inner walls en route to my g-spot, and it was only a matter of minutes before he managed to push me over the precipice. He withdrew his tongue but continued to lap away at my wetness as he worked me through my climax.

I gazed down at my ghoul, admiring how he looked under me. His eyes were closed, and his brows were furrowed in concentration, leaving a familiar crease down the middle. I ran my fingers through his hair; his eyes slowly opened, and I could see the purple glow of the Aether behind his blue irises. “Drop your glamour, babe,” I murmured to him. “Let me see you…”

The shift occurred immediately, his skin turning its natural shade of light gray, and his horns emerging from his hairline. “There’s my ghoul,” I purred with a soft smile as I ran my fingers along the ridges of one of his horns. “I love you, Omega.” He pressed a reverent kiss to my mound before untangling his arms and offering his hands to me in order to help me down from my perch. “I love you too, min älskling,” he softly replied.

We spent the next several minutes slowly undressing each other, stopping to savor the exposed flesh with each article of clothing that was removed. And once nothing separated us, we relocated to the floor. He was hard as a rock and ready to go, so I opened myself to him; an invitation he was quick to accept. Omega groaned my name as he slid inside, taking his time so we could relish each other. After he was fully seated, he rolled his hips against me as he pinned my arms to the ground above my head, my wrists held in place by his large hands.

I felt his full weight as he fucked me slow and deep. His lips grazed mine teasingly for a frustrating amount of time, and he only kissed me after I had whined in protest; I didn’t miss the smirk on his face before he finally caved. I could taste myself on his breath as our tongues swirled together, and his passion and intensity overwhelmed me in the best way. I gasped for air when we finally separated before he set about taking my breath away again and again and again as he continued his languorous ministrations.

We came together; his hot demon seed spilling into me as my inner walls spasmed around his cock, milking him for all he was worth. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, and I felt his teeth sink into my flesh. I cried his name as he marked me, something he was fond of doing, and he was quick to soothe the wound with his wicked tongue.

After we’d come down from our highs, we changed our positioning and he held me tight as I rested my head on his chest. I had nearly drifted off when I heard him speak. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, min älskling,” he mused solemnly. “You’re my forever.”

“Where did that come from, Omega?” I asked as I lifted my head to look him in the eye, and he shrugged. “It just kind-of feels like it’s the end of the world, you know? Or like nothing will be the same after this.”

“It’ll be okay, babe,” I tried to reassure him, but he instantly sensed my uncertainty. “Are you so sure?”

“No,” I admitted with a heavy sigh. “But I feel better knowing that you’re here with me, no matter what happens.”

“We’re in this together,” he murmured with a small smile.

“Forever.”


End file.
